Kara Gets Angry
by navnit
Summary: In an alternate universe somewhere the villian Tempus captured Lois Lane and asked her one question. "How Dumb Was She?" When Kara gets fed up with Lena's cold shoulder and her actions she goes to her and asks her same question. Could be SuperCorp could be not, your choice.


So here she was, once again trying to get Lena to see reason. To let her in once again. The woman had worked with Lex, taken Myriad, modified it to work for her means. Locked her in that fucking ice prison filled with Kryptonite and yet here she was, the Kryptonian with endless patience waiting to get a minute in so that she could grovel at Lena's feet just so she could get her friend back.

Lena in her own petty way had decided to waste as much of Kara's time as she could, rescinding her all access pass to her office and telling her assistant to make her wait as long as it took. Rao she missed Jess.

As Kara sat there and contemplated her existence she got visibly agitated.

She thought back to everything that had happened from the day Krypton exploded.

Her being forced to leave her family, tasked to protect her infant cousin, who they slated as the hero of earth. A baby.

Her losing herself in the phantom zone and arriving years later than Kal where instead of him needing her, she ended up needing him.

Her being abandoned with strangers that were like tissues that she had to be careful to handle incase she ripped them apart.

Her being resented by her supposed sister who she had been thrust upon as responsibility.

Her losing the closest thing she had to her father and knowing in the deepest of her heart that it was because of her that the Danvers suffered.

Her being forced to hide by here parents, to not be like Kal because this world already had a Super. She wasn't needed.

Her being lied to by her own sister, being shot by Kryptonite. Being berated and ridiculed by someone who swore to protect her.

Her being told that she was wrong to save her own sister. Being told that the world didn't need her. No one needed her.

Her being needed to be saved by her baby cousin. Being ashamed of her lack of skill.

Her discovering that her own aunt wanted her adopted world to burn. Being beaten down by that same aunt.

Her own sister killing the last blood relative who actually wanted her around. And her having no choice but to forgive her because without her sister she would be just another alien to kill?

Her watching as everyone became zombies, her own sister again, this time turning the sword on her.

Her finding someone to confide in, someone who didn't want to live in the shadow of her families legacy, just like her.

Her Finally finding someone like her who wasn't hell bent on world domination. Being lied to by him as well.

Her still failing for him because stupid stupid Kara was just such a softie, wasn't she?

Him leaving too, because they all leave eventually don't they?

Him coming back with someone close to him, closer than she'll ever be.

Her having to watch as slowly her best friend distanced herself, first with James then with Lex.

Her being told to lie to her friend over and over because she couldn't be trusted, turns out they were right. She used every insecurity she had ever confided in her against her.

And then, when finally she tells her there truth...

"Miss Danvers? Ms Luthor will see you now."

'Oh she will, huh?'

Kara got up and walked into the office, somehow keeping her hands steady.

She got an idea as to how this meeting would go the minute Lena intentionally kept her eyes glued to her papers. Chances are that the assistant had informed Lena of her arrival and she had gained some vindictive pleasure out of making Kara wait for her.

It just ticked her right off.

"Ms Luthor?" she still tried but...

"Supergirl what are you doing here?" The bite in her voice still affecting her. "I told yoh I want nothing to do with you."

"Why?" she adked softly with tears in her eyes, she still had hope but Lena seemed to enjoy crushing them.

"You know why, Supergirl."

That's it. "Get over yourself!" she let out in the firm voice of Kara Zor-El.

Lena was so shocked by this that she actually looked up. "W-What?"

"I said, Get over yourself Lena Luthor," she repeated moving closer. "You're supposed to be a genius right? How dumb are you?"

"Kara, what...?"

"Not Kara," she interrupted. "Supergirl, because that's who really matters here right? The Super. Kara fucking Danvers can go fuck itself for all Lena Luthor cares." she spat as she drew closer. "Right?"

"Y-You lied to m-..."

"I said fucking get over it!" said Kara picking up the chair she used to sit in and hurling it against the wall.

"I'm calling security."

There was a blast of heat vision as she fried her panic button, phone and Hopes interface she kept in her office.

"No, for once you're going to listen to what I have to say. Not Supergirl, not Kara Danvers but Kara Zor-El, the thirteen year old Alien who had her whole planet destroyed and had to come live in another where she had to become the most strongest and the most weakest thing on the planet."

"What are you going to do to me?" asked Lena with a quiver of fear in her voice. Kara should have been happy with the sound but it just steeled her resolve. This needed to he said.

"What, you think I'm going to walk into your sanctuary, attack you and use your worst fear against you just to show how much you hurt me? I'm not you Lena."

There was a flicker of emotion on the brunettes face before she managed to cover it.

"And by you I'm talking about Lena, not Luthor, because all I can expect from Lex or Lillian is a Kryptonite knife in my back, but from you? From you I can expect to be broken, because you know exactly what hurts me and are not afraid to use it against me.

"I - I was just trying to..."

"To what?" she asked leaning across the desk. "To make a point, well you made it."

"You still lied..."

"I said, get the fuck over it!" she lifted her desk with one hand and flung it back making it land across the doors and blocking anyone from entering. Lena stood up at the display of power, positively trembling. Kara didn't let it weaken her.

"Seriously though, Lena. How dumb are you?" she asked softly and smiled internally as Lena's back still stiffened at the insinuation. "From the first meeting I kept dropping hint over hint over hint and yet you couldn't figure it out?"

"You mean about..."

"Not intentionally," said Kara a bite in her own tone as she turned away from the CEO. "But from the start I couldn't lie to you. I thought the thing was done the minute I told you I have flew here on a bus. For a long time I thought you already knew and was just not admitting it to spare my feelings."

A tear slipped down her cheek as she turned to the balcony she had come to so many times figuring that this was the day that Lena confronted her. But no. She wiped away her tear.

"But I guess we found out how much of a shit you give about my feelings at the Fortess, huh?"

"K-Kara," she tried placation, "I know that things at the fortress got out of hand, but you can't blame me. I hate liars, I told you..."

"And I hate my planet being blown up forcing me to come live in a place where I have to use a percent of my strength just to make sure I don't rip the place apart!

"I hate my sister killing my only blood relative that wanted anything to do with me."

"I hate that the one time I found love, the only thing that you could do was make something that could kill him.

"I hate having to lie to my best friend because she's not the only one that I have made promises with.

"I hate having to justify my existence to a world that doesn't care about me."

He shoulder slumped and Kara walked up to the balcony and looked down, in one glance she spotted three crimes. She turned away from them.

'And I'm just tired, Lena," Kara said wearily.

"Tired?" asked Lena inching closer to Kara, not knowing what she would do if they made contact.

"Of it all," she sighed looking out at the City as if memorizing it. "I'm done."

"D-Done?"

Kara smiled a bittersweet smile not at the CEO but out the window at her second home.

"Yeah!" she replied more solid in her decision than she had ever been. Alex didn't need her, she had Kelly. Nia, Brainy and James would eventually move on. And Eliza would be better off. "All of this is my fault, remember?" she said as she opened her satchel and pulled out a small furturistic looking device. "If I hadn't wanted to become like my cousin, alot of the problems that I'm facing right now would not exist."

She fiddled with the device for a second and then fished out another device, she tapped on it at superspeed for a second then tossed the phone to Lena. "Here, you get to tell the people I work for where Supergirl went."

Lena tried to understand. "What are you doing?"

"Leaving," she said with a mirth less smile, absent of her light and optimism. "Isn't that what you wanted? Me to leave?'

"I didn't mean the whole city, I - I just meant..."

Kara snorted in amusement. "You meant just you," she responded. "Yeah, I got that, but I'm at the point where I don't really care anymore what you want Lena Luthor."

She smirked. "Besides, I'm not just leaving the city, I'm leaving this entire Universe, it can do better without me."

She turned to the balcony and pressed the button on the extrapolator. In front of Lena's eyes a cloud of tachiyons rose and opened to reveal a portal of sorts, leaving the stunned CEOs mouth gaping in astonishment.

She _was _going to another universe and whatever gripe Lena had with her, she knew one thing, she couldn't allow Supergirl to leave.

"The city needs you, Kara!" she tried desperately. "The planet, this earth needs Supergirl!"

Kara smirked. "No it doesn't, Myriad, Medusa, Daxamites, Reign, Lex's insanity, your anger. They all happened because of Kryptonians trying to make a home in a place that wasn't Krypton. We all should have died on that planet."

"Where are you going!" Lena asked moving forward to grab Kara's hand thinking she might be able to hold her back. Kara just looked down at the contact in grim amusement.

"I'm going to a place where Kryptonians never landed, where no one has the power to hurt me. And where I have a friend whose friendship is not dependent on whether or not I'm Supergirl." She shook her head laughing at herself.

Lena's hand seemed to scrabble at stone as Kara ripped her hand from the other woman's grip and stepped over to the breach.

"I forgive you, Kara!" said Lena, actually meaning it. "I forgive you, please."

Kara turned at that, there was no smile, no grin, no shine in her eyes only determination and world weary weight present in that gaze.

"I don't need your forgiveness anymore Lena Luthor. Have fun telling the world where Supergirl went."

And she stepped into the breach. Supergirl vanished from Earth 38.

Lena stared at the point where the breach had opened. Where Supergirl had stood. Where Kara had stood. She waited. Surely she would come back. Surely Kara Danvers, the woman who always smiling, sunshine and rainbows, would come back? Wouldn't she?

But then Lena remembered that she hadn't been smiling as much recently had she? She had seen more tears in Kara's eyes in the last few months than all of their years together combined. Unbidden thoughts came to her head, Kara and her, laughter, hugs, shared ones that neither could have faked, Kara's warmth, her kindness, her forgiving nature. How had she been so blind? The one person who saw past her name and opened up her heart and home to Lena and she destroyed them both with her pettiness.

The phone in her hand blinked and the name Alex Danvers flashed on the screen.

Lena looked around her decimated office as the gravity what just occurred, what she had caused, began to settle in. Looking at the name of the DEO agent flash again Lena shook her head.

"Shit!" she muttered and aceepted the call.

**_Take this one as SuperCorp or just friendship, readers choice._**

**_So the chances of me adding to this is slim. I have to be in a very bad place to write angst and drama like this._**

**_However if you want more, maybe a reconciliation and Supergirl returning then you guys know what to do by now and maybe the next time I'm feeling like shit I can channel it into a followup._**

**_I have only seen Supergirl upto the first quarter of the second season. All my knowledge of what happens in the rest of the season is owed to YouTube clips and Fanfiction so not all of Season 5s details might be accurate. _**


End file.
